Silly Little Stereotypes
by Liams.spoon
Summary: Josh Ramsay has known Kate Jepson since she was days old. He was her brother's best friend. They've liked each other for longer than they can remember. He's also 7 years older than her. But where does Harry Styles fit into this picture? Somewhere. Josh Ramsay/OC slight Harry Styles/OC. Set in a magical universe before Ever After, but the boys are in Van City. I don't own anything
1. Fallout

"Josh, you're being ridiculous." I monotoned.

"No, I'm not, Kate."

"Come on." I challenged.

He sighed; I could hear his frustration on the other line. "Kate this isn't going to work."

"We'll make it work." I promised.

"I'm sorry Kate. I have to go. Miss you. Bye." And the line went dead.

There goes another one. There goes another guy. There goes Josh Ramsay. I'll never get him back. I sat, staring at my phone for a long, long time. No sense in moving since my life was over anyways.

The sidewalk was empty, granted that it was probably already past midnight. What would a 19 year old be doing, sitting on a street curb with tear tracks down her cheeks? Nothing suspicious at all. A few people walked by, but none gave me a second thought. Probably thought I was a hooker. Classy, Kate. I thought.

It was completely silent, save for the cars in the distance. It didn't last very long, though. A few boys down the sidewalk were making quite a bit of noise, disturbing my silent grieving. I put my face in my hands as they neared, hoping to not call any attention upon myself. No such luck.

When they were within ear shot, all I could hear were accents. Different accents. Definitely British. Maybe Irish. "Hey, you alright?" called a Brit. I didn't reply, hoping they'd just all leave. I didn't want to deal with people right at this moment.

When I didn't respond, they came even closer. Out of the corner of my eye I could see that one of them had sat down right beside me.

His hand pried mine gently from my face. "What's wrong, love?" he asked. The others stayed back a bit.

I studied the boy for the first time, and found myself staring at a mass of obviously dark curls, and a pretty boy face. "Nothing." My voice cracked.

He grimaced. "Looks like a lot of nothing."

Smart ass, I thought bitterly. Just what I needed; an argument with a demented foreigner. "I'm fine." I promised, pushing myself to my feet. The boy followed.

"Hello Fine, I'm Harry." He introduced, holding out his hand. I didn't shake it.

"Nice to meet you. I have to leave. Bye." I murmured before walking away quite quickly. Harry shouted something after me, but I didn't hear what it was.

I walked in downtown Vancouver until the sun broke out, and then decided it was probably time to go home. I walked up the steps of my apartment building, and then took the elevator up. I unlocked my door and undressed, pulling on one of Josh's over sized hoodie's. I buried myself into my blankets after closing the blinds, making it completely dark inside my room.

The phone rang once, and then twice. I ignored it.

I fell asleep soon after, and didn't even bother to wipe off the make up from my tear stained face. I couldn't believe that he was gone. Josh was gone.

I woke up what must've been hours later, and had never felt so exhausted in my life. I turned the TV in my room on, and saw TMZ. I turned it up a little, hoping that stupid celebrity antics could take my mind off of Josh.

"It's rumoured that Josh Ramsay and rumoured long time girlfriend Kate Jepson have finally made the split, after nearly a year together. Fans didn't exactly support the two… those who knew anyways. We always knew something was going on between the two… and when Josh tweeted last night, we were positive they're now over, and ladies, line up, because Josh Ramsay is single again!" they showed a screenshot of his tweet. It broke my heart all over again.

JoshRamsay sometimes life just fucking sucks when you know it's not going to work out.

I picked up my phone from my nightstand, and sent a message to twitter.

Kate_Belle14 don't understand what went wrong. Someone tell me please?

It was desperate and I didn't care. If Josh had enough balls to tweet something like that… well I was going to fight back. I didn't want to fight like this. I didn't want to be over. I've known Josh my entire life, literally. So why was this happening now?

I tuned back into the TV, craving a distraction.

"Also, any of you crazy fans who follow One Direction around… we send out our great appreciation! An anonymous fan sent in this picture of Harry styles talking to none other than, Kate Jepson. Coincidence? We don't think so either. Going from one celebrity to another, is she now?"

That was a low blow. But now that they mention it, I knew that he'd looked familiar. I'd definitely seen him someplace. One Direction. That silly pop group from the UK. But still. Low blow. No doubt I'd be getting shit from all of their fans as well.

To quote my now apparently ex-boyfriend, "Sometimes life just fucking sucks,"


	2. Perfect

**JOSH**

"I hate you." I whispered. "I fucking hate you."

I looked up at the face staring back at me from the mirror. Shaving cream half up my face, and I looked like a bloody mess. I finished shaving, and returned to my bedroom, opening my closet to search for something to wear. A piece of bright green fabric jutted out against the blacks and reds. I pulled on it, and sure enough, out came a sweater. Way too small to be for me.

I held it in my hands and sighed. "I hate you." I said again.

I crumpled the sweater in my hands and threw it against the far wall as hard as I could. I could feel tears burning in my eyes, and blinked them away quickly. Fucking management. Fucking fans. Fucking life. If it weren't for those things I would still be holding her. I'd still be holding Kate. There were some things in life that I just couldn't control. That was my fans. So fucking what if she was six years younger?

"So fucking what!" i growled. I needed an instant distraction. Television time.

I scanned channels, and hit TMZ. Maybe other celebrity mistakes would distract me.

"Also, any of you crazy fans who follow One Direction around… we send out our great appreciation! An anonymous fan sent in this picture of Harry styles talking to none other than, Kate Jepson. Coincidence? We don't think so either. Going from one celebrity to another, is she now?"

Perfect timing. Absolute perfect fucking timing. Even through my anger, my eyes were glued to the picture being shown on the screen. It was dark, and a little fuzzy, but otherwise it was definitely Kate. And definitely that Harry guy. I've heard all about One Direction, that little pop band from the X-Factor. But whatever, I never really paid attention to them I guess.

And I guess, now that Kate's single, she can go for whoever the hell she wants. Now that she's not with me. Not in my arms. I can't kiss her anymore. I can't call her mine. I can't show her off. I can't hold her hand. I can't buy her nice things. I can't take her on tours. I can't even look at her picture anymore. Too many fucking "I can't" s.

**KATE**

That week all I did was walk. I walked everywhere. Walking for hours took my mind off things. Sometimes I walked in huge circles around Vancouver and sometimes I just walked in a straight line. Some paps had been following me the other day and tried to question me about my relationship with Josh and all I could tell them was that we've been friends since childhood. They then began to ask about the song Beside You. There were rumours flying everywhere now that Josh had written songs for me in the past. Not that it's untrue.

Today I walked in a huge circle around downtown and ended up inside a music store. Of course, Josh's face was plastered everywhere. Why wouldn't it be? Marianas Trench was becoming big now. Their songs were all over the radios, their faces on the walls of rooms of every teenage girl.

A man in black came up to me inside the store. "Excuse me miss but there's a closed signing going on in here. Do you have a wristband?" he had an accent too.

It didn't take me long to figure out who was doing the signing.

"Um, no. Sorry." I said, turning towards the door.

"Wait!" a familiar accent called out from somewhere inside the store.

Harry came running down one of the aisles towards me. "It's ok, Preston. I know her." he lied smoothly. He knew nothing about me.

I paused in the doorway and let Harry approach me. He did so slowly.

"How are you?" he asked.

I shrugged and looked at him indifferently. "Could be better. You?"

He shrugged. "Decent."

There was a bit of an awkward silence as 'Preston' looked between us.

"Um, so, I read the stories in the tabloids." he said, rubbing his neck. The other boys watched us curiously from where their table was set up.

"Yeah."

"I didn't realize... Yenno... I figured it was boy trouble but I never would've guessed something like that." he said slowly. I wasn't sure if he was just nervous or if he actually talked like that.

"Why're you so nervous to talk to me?" I demanded. I didn't mean to be harsh but I'd been through a lot in the past while and I didn't like being judged by someone who knew nothing about me.

"I-I just want to make sure you were ok. I've been through something like this before. I know what it feels like." he reasoned.

Wrong thing to say. "You know NOTHING of what this is like!" I hissed before storming out the door. Ok. So I'm one for dramatic exits. So sue me.


End file.
